The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. Occasionally, pedicle screws are used to assist in the fixation of bones in spine surgeries such as, but not limited to, spinal fusions. Pedicle screws generally comprise a straight threaded screw with a rounded head. The rounded head is typically attached to a piece, commonly referred to as a tulip head, which can be rotated and can accept a rod for fixation.
By way of educational background, an aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that currently known pedicle screws are generally passed through the tulip head for insertion. In addition, surgeons often wish to keep the tulip head profile as small as practical. One can expect that the common requirement of passing the screw through the tulip head for assembly and the common desire to use a tulip head with a small profile may result in limiting the diameter of the screw as the screw diameter generally cannot exceed the size of the tulip head.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.